


Wolf in Her Bed

by Fairfaxleasee



Series: Fenris/Cassia [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autism Spectrum, Biting, Dissociation, F/M, Light Bondage, Love Bites, Repressed Memories, Restraints, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairfaxleasee/pseuds/Fairfaxleasee
Summary: When Fenris is forced to confess to an old crime, Hawke gets some ideas about what they should do about it.
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke, Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age)
Series: Fenris/Cassia [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141970
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	Wolf in Her Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlyssAlenko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/gifts).



> @AlyssAlenko, hope you enjoy my take on your prompt idea about the story behind the scrap of cloth.

Fenris glared at his current nemesis. With Danarius dead, he supposed he knew something would have to step in to fill the void of ‘constant bane of his existence,’ he just would never have guessed that it would look like a house cat (he wasn’t quite sure  _ what _ the thing was, Anders had fobbed it off on Cassia Hawke a few months prior, so he wasn’t willing to take it for granted that it was what it looked like). That hated him. And tried to kill him every chance it got. And was  _ far _ too attached to Cass for his liking (and he was too attached to her for its liking). That made a nuisance of itself at every opportunity.

Which is why it was now sitting in an angry ball on her bed  _ right on top of what Fenris wanted _ growling at him with its claws out. 

Fenris decided to growl right back, “Listen you obnoxious beast, that is mine -  _ give it back _ !”

The cat-thing made its angry chirping noise at him. It seemed to retort, “That is  _ not _ yours, stupid elf, it’s Cass’ and you took it.”

Fenris narrowed his eyes. He started to lean over the bed, but the cat-thing saw him coming and lurched the upper part of its body towards him as it hissed in an attempt to slice his arm open. But it  _ still _ wouldn’t get off the scrap of red cloth Fenris had only put down on the bed so he could change out of his armor. “Fine, have it your way, beast. We’ll see what Cass has to say about this.”

More angry noises - “Good. Let’s do that. Hopefully this will finally convince her to throw you out.”

“She will throw you out before she throws me out!”

“Stupid elf.”

“Evil beast!”

“Fenris, will you  _ please _ stop antagonizing Dante? I got him to acknowledge your right to exist and you know arguing with him doesn’t accomplish anything.” Cass was leaning in the doorframe shaking her head at them slightly.

“It started it!” Fenris threw an arm in the cat-thing’s direction.

It hissed in response - “No, you did, stupid elf!”

Cass rolled her eyes and walked over to the bed, “Come on, Dante. It’s late and you know the rule - until you agree not to try to kill Fenris in his sleep, you’re not allowed to be in the bedroom at night.”

The cat-thing was still muttering discontentedly but it wouldn’t actually try to attack Cass (unless she was trying to trim its claws). She lifted it off the bed but said claws were still hooked in the cloth Fenris wanted. He reached out for it, provoking another attack from the cat-thing.

“Fenris! I’m taking him out!”

“I - no. I just wanted that back.” He indicated the scrap of cloth.

Cass kept looking at him skeptically as she pried the cat-thing’s claws out of the cloth and dropped it in the hallway before closing the door. She felt the cloth in her hands as she turned back to him but moved her eyes on the fabric. “Fenris, what is this?”

“It’s… uh… it’s…” He tried to stall for time. He’d stolen it from her the night he broke her heart - the night he’d almost broken her. The night neither of them liked talking about. The night they both hated even thinking about.

But trying to keep Cass from seeing the truth was as impossible as trying to keep the sun from rising. “Fenris, this - this is that stupid embroidery thing my mother made me do, isn’t it?” She glanced towards him and he averted his eyes. It was probably unnecessary, Cass couldn’t maintain eye contact very long, but he was still a bit ashamed of himself for having taken it. Even if he couldn’t stand the thought of letting it go. It was like Cass that way, despite the fact that he knew Cass couldn’t stand the thought of him letting her go any more than he could. He looked back towards her when she continued speaking and saw her eyes were back on the cloth as she traced the threads she’d sewn into it, “Fenris, I lost this  _ years _ ago; where did you find it?”

“I-” She hadn’t lost it at all, but he wasn’t surprised she hadn’t seen it since he took it. He’d worn it every day since that night, hoping before he realized that was what he was doing that she’d know somehow he still cared; but she had been in too much pain to see him. She’d been in too much pain to see much of anything. But she could see things now, and if he didn’t confess she’d keep looking for the truth until she’d found it. And that would probably hurt her more. “I… took it, Cass. I remember you saying you didn’t want it and I wanted - I  _ needed _ to keep part of you close to me.”

She nodded and he could see the shadows of the memories that plagued her mind catching up with her behind her eyes. But they hadn’t caught her yet; he could still reach her. And if he could reach her, he could help her.

He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She flinched away from the touch but the speed and sharpness of the movement was instinctual - what she did when someone tried to touch her, not when he did. He took his hand off her shoulder and coaxed a strand of her auburn hair into his fingers. He twisted it between them as he whispered to her, “Cass, it’s me. I’m here.”

She darted her eyes to his and held them there for a few seconds. Then she nodded as her eyes drifted away, but he saw her relax and she was actually breathing again rather than taking the jagged, shallow sips of air she did when she was slipping away.

He let her hair go and moved the hand just above her cheek. She leaned into it and he traced her cheekbone with his thumb. He reached down with his other hand and took hold of the part of the cloth she wasn’t grasping and used his other thumb to press hers to the cloth and rub it in circles so she could feel the leaves and flowers she’d embroidered that couldn’t be seen because she’d chosen thread the exact color of the cloth. A quintessentially Cass act of defiance against an unreasonable demand. “Are you mad that I took it?”

She shook her head. It took her a few seconds of deliberate breathing before she was able to whisper a response, “Didn’t want. Thrown out.”

“That would have been a shame. It’s too good to throw out.”

She smiled and huffed a silent laugh. “Fine. Burned then. Gave to Squall?”

“It’s much too good to burn. But it’s entirely possible that if I hadn’t taken it, that mabari of yours would have ended up with it. He does like taking things that aren’t his.”

She poked him in the chest, “You. Shirt, remember?”

“Well, I suppose you do have a point. But it’s your fault I can’t get enough of you.”

“Silly.”

“No, Cass; it’s the only sane response.”

“Ah. Insanity then.”

“Possibly. But if that’s the price of being with you, it’s one I’m more than willing to pay. How would you put it - the bargain of a lifetime?” She leaned into him and started running a finger along his ear. She was too close for him to keep his hand on her cheek so he let it slide into her hair. “Can I keep it, Cass?”

Her finger stopped moving and she pressed her head against his neck. He felt her close her eyes and her breathing became deliberate again. She was trying to come back completely before she said whatever it was she wanted to say. There was no telling how long that would take; Cass’ episodes could last anywhere from several minutes to several hours, and sometimes the echos would linger for days, but this one had been brought on by shadows seeping out from under the doors in her mind she tried to keep locked, not by some stimulus overwhelming her, and she had some control over forcing the shadows back to where she tried to imprison them - even if they both knew they would never actually stay there. At least she trusted him enough to let him be there to help her through, and didn’t completely shut herself off from everyone every time she stopped being able to put on an even mildly convincing performance at being alright.

But if he had to wait to hear what Cass wanted to tell him, he was perfectly willing to. Most people, even several of their friends, saw Cass as just as enigmatic and inscrutable as the semantics games she loved to play. But just like her games, her mind had its patterns and rules. They were complicated, and at first glance usually seemed contradictory, but all it took was a bit of patience and attention and the intricate beauty was impossible to ignore. At least it was for him. 

He focused on the feeling of her chest rising and falling against him. He wasn’t sure how long it took, but eventually its methodical rigidity gave way to a natural pace. “I don’t want you  _ not _ to keep it, Fenris. I just - I need a different way to see it.”

He pressed his face into her hair and inhaled her exquisite scent. He didn’t understand what she was saying yet but that was because she’d lept too far ahead with the connections she was making, not because the words were being lost before they reached her mouth. “What do you mean, Cass? Different how?”

“Something not from before. Something for us, now.”

“A better memory?”

She turned to whisper against his neck, “Yes. Exactly.”

“Hm. I think I can handle that.” He tugged at the cloth. She didn’t let it go, but did loosen her grip on it enough for him to slide it out of her hand.

Once she wasn’t holding the cloth anymore, she walked over to the bed and sat on it, then pulled her legs up under and beside her and settling into a position that let him admire the curve of her hip as she leaned on one arm for support and used a finger on her other hand to trace circles on the sheets. Her eyes were low and they kept wandering in his direction before she would dart them away, but the flush of her cheeks and the way she was holding a corner of her lower lip between her teeth was all the reassurance he needed to know her being unable to look at him now was a very good thing.

He wound the cloth around one of his hands and pulled off his shirt and pants. Her eyes were seeking him out more often, but they couldn’t stay on him as long; the flush was extending down her neck and while her finger was still moving, the circles it traced were so small they looked more like lines. He toyed with the cloth in his hands as he ambled over to the bed, “So, Cass? Any ideas?”

She nodded but was too fixated on whatever the idea was to slow down her mind and let him in on it. Her eyes were finally still though and he followed them to his wrists which were currently wrapped in the cloth. He pulled back his upper lip in a grin, “Interesting.” It was interesting in more ways than he was implying - Cass preferred having autonomy to either control or dominance. In the bedroom, she was so willing, too willing, to do anything he asked. He hadn’t thought he’d be willing to let someone bind him, but this was the first thing Cass had ever asked him for - she’d told him once, not in the same words, that she found being able to trust him sexy, and he was intrigued to be able to try that for himself. Besides, he  _ did _ trust Cass and was positive she’d stop the second he asked her to. He offered his wrists out to her, “Do you want to tie them, Cass?”

Her eyes shot open and she met his gaze, “No! I… that’s not what I…” She lowered her eyes to her own wrists and rubbed them together.

He followed her eyes and grinned wider then ran his tongue over one of his canines. “ _ Very _ interesting.” He could feel his cock beginning to throb. It was so, so tempting to just dive on her and take her right then - consume her whole. And he knew she’d let him. But just because she’d let him didn’t mean it was a good idea. He looked away from her and took a few deep breaths to force himself to be rational, and careful, and not let her utterly intoxicating scent and his own desires control the situation. He pulled one end of the cloth to unwind it from his own wrists and took one of her hands, “If we’re going to do this, Cass, I need you to promise to tell me if it’s getting to be too much.”

“I-” She looked at the sheets. He could see her fear of all the times she was left unable to say anything stopping her from making the promise.

“Don’t try to push yourself, Cass. If you think you’re starting to slip, tell me.”

“I… I don’t  _ want _ to, Fenris.”

While others might find ambiguity in her statement, Fenris knew she was talking about not wanting to slip away, not not wanting to tell him she thought she might be. “I know, Cass. But this is supposed to be a better memory.” He decided to cut off her argument before she could make it, “And if you get hurt, it won’t be better enough for me.”

She nodded, “Okay. How - what should I say?”

He turned towards the closed door. A clawed paw was peeking under it, trying to rattle it open. “Dante.”

She laughed, “I’m not sure that’s how these things are supposed to work. That sounds like a warning for you more than I’m not okay anymore.”

“Who says it can’t be both?”

She shook her head a bit but smiled. “Okay. ‘Dante.’”

He smiled back at her, a bit more fiercely than he would have liked, but now that he was actually touching her, not  _ touching _ her was getting harder by the second. He wound the cloth around her wrist and pulled it towards him so he could use his mouth to tighten the knot. He felt her pulse quicken below his fingers and his cock was throbbing again. He used her arm to pull her towards the headboard. She followed his momentum and laid on the bed below him. He looped the cloth behind some scrollwork carved into the wood and found her other wrist just  _ waiting _ to be tied once the cloth was pulled through. “Is it too tight?”

She tugged at the makeshift restraint a few times to test it, “No, it’s fine - it’s -  _ hurry _ !”

He could feel her feet digging into and pushing against the mattress below them as her excitement and anticipation began to take over. He leaned back to look down at her on the bed below him. His expression clouded at what he saw. Fortunately Cass’ focus was entirely on her wrists and the cloth so she didn’t notice - if she thought he was angry with her, everything would end.

He wasn’t angry with her, but he was absolutely  _ furious _ at her shirt. Between their haste and the novelty of what they were doing, both of them had completely forgotten the damn garment was still on. The covering she used to try to restrain her ample,  _ amazing _ breasts tied - it would come off easily, but he had no idea  _ how _ he was going to get the shirt off without untying her. And he wasn’t  _ about _ to untie her yet unless she told him to.

He grabbed the collar of the offending garment. “Cass…” he could hear the desire and impatience drip from his words. “Just how attached are you to this shirt?”

“I-” she pulled her attention away from the cloth binding her wrists and glanced down at what she could see of her torso. She started to raise her gaze to his but something stopped her long before it reached his eyes. Based on the way she was licking her lips and a slight hint of a new earthy scent in the air, he had a pretty good idea what it was. “Not - not very.”

“Good.” He pulled his arms apart and tore the garment open. It took a few more tugs to rip it off completely. It might not have taken any if he hadn’t found the action so thoroughly enjoyable. He tossed the rag aside and attacked the covering that was keeping him from her breasts.

“Fenris, those are expensive!”

“I’ll skip Wicked Grace this week.” This was  _ much _ more fun than cards.

It was almost disappointing the covering didn’t put up nearly as much resistance as the shirt had, but it was impossible to be disappointed when her breasts were heaving before him. He lowered his hands over them and squeezed. He leaned over her and ran his nose along her neck until it was just below her jaw. She turned her head to the side at the cue. He lowered his mouth just above her skin and let it hover there. She was panting below him, practically writhing in anticipation. He knew he could continue, but he still wanted her to say it. There were few things he enjoyed hearing as much as Cass saying his name when her desperation for him saturated it.

“Fenris,  _ please _ .”

His lips shifted into a smile and he responded, “As you say.” Then he pressed them to her neck and began to suck. He could practically taste her moans.

“ _ More _ , Fenris!”

He touched his teeth to her skin.

“Yes!”

He bit down. He wasn’t sure if he heard her delighted sigh or felt it. He held her neck for a few seconds, teeth pressing hard enough to leave a mark but not hard enough to break the skin. Her nipples were getting hard as his hands squeezed her breasts and either the earthy scent was getting stronger or it was getting harder to ignore - either way, he needed to be in her. He released her neck and she caught his eyes for a second and let out a disappointed whimper.

“Alright, one more, Cass.” He brought his teeth to the base of her neck and sunk them into her once again.

“Mm!” She arched towards him from beneath him and the fabric of her pants just brushed against his erect cock.

He lifted himself away from her and tore the lace out of her pants so he could pull them off and toss them aside. He could see -  _ smell - _ her dripping through her smallclothes. He was tempted to tease her some more, but not being inside her was more infuriating by the second - besides, if she enjoyed this, and it  _ certainly _ seemed like she was, there would always be next time.

He grabbed the fabric of the last of the clothing that was getting in their way. He had a vague sense that his breathing was getting both deeper and quicker as the sound of the last of her garments ripping pulled at him almost as much as the aromatic essence of her desire. “Ready, Cass?”

She hooked one of her legs behind his to try to pull him towards her in response. Binding  _ those _ would be interesting too, but something for another time. The throbbing in his cock was almost painful and not being inside her was  _ excruciating _ , but he still needed to prepare her. He slid a finger into her. She clenched down on it and he heard the dull thump of her throwing her head back. He probed inside her for a few seconds and brought a second finger to tease around her clit. He slid the second finger in as soon as he felt her loosen.

“Fenris,  _ please _ , now!” She bucked against his fingers.

“One more, Cass.” He placed the third finger just outside her dripping opening and rubbed along it as the fingers inside her kept probing. She tightened and loosened as she bucked and he waited until his last finger slipped inside her as easily as a key into its lock. He rotated his wrist to finish stretching her, then yanked his fingers out so he could penetrate her with what they  _ both _ wanted him to.

Fenris grabbed her hips and knelt on the bed between her legs. Cass being tied to the bed provided another interesting opportunity. As he lifted her hips, he grinned down at the sight of her below him - breasts heaving as she panted, eyes unfocused and hazy with desire, the marks she’d  _ begged _ him for deep and red in her fair ivory skin; he’d be able to watch  _ exactly _ what he was doing to her.

He slid into her. She threw back her head and swallowed. “Mm… yes!” She tightened around his cock as the mollified, but not satisfied, sigh escaped her lips.

He wasn’t about to leave either of them unsatisfied. He leaned into her and she moaned. Her eyes flew open and rolled back in her head. He doubted she would see it, but he grinned wolfishly down at her. He usually didn’t see much similarity between himself and his namesake, but when he was with Cass, and she was like  _ this _ , she drew it out of him and he couldn’t get enough of it. And it didn’t look to him like she could either.

“You tug at my name, Cass.”

She brought her eyes to his and grinned at him. There was a bit of a predatory glint in it, but it wasn’t the raw carnality of his - hers was subtler, more mysterious; just like she was. “I know - and I love it.”

He grinned wider and began to thrust. She couldn’t keep her eyes on him once he started, she was too swept up in the sensation of what he was doing to her. He kept thrusting as he watched her reactions - tossing her head from side to side, tugging at the restraint,  _ panting _ . He was so enraptured, he didn’t even realize he was close until he came inside her and slumped over her. He straightened and slid out of her as he lowered her hips back to the mattress. She let out a disappointed whine at being let go before he had finished her.

“Don’t worry, Cass,” he slid his hand from her hip to her knee and raised her leg to his mouth so he could nip the inside of her thigh. “I know we’re not done.” He let her go completely so he could stretch out beside her on the mattress. He’d enjoyed watching her face so far and wanted a front row seat to the best part. He pressed his thumb into her clit.

“Ah!” She snapped her head back and instinctively tugged against the restraints. He moved his thumb in circles over her - adjusting the pressure, but always increasing the speed as she writhed and moaned next to him. He waited until he saw her on the edge, then pressed his lips to the bite on her neck and sucked at the mark. With that and a final flick of his thumb, he felt her tumble over it next to him.

He waited until she stopped panting before he reached up to untie her. The red cloth didn’t seem any the worse for wear, but if she was going to let him do this again they’d need to find something else to do it with - his memento was far too important now to risk anything happening to it.

She let her arms fall behind her head.

“Do your shoulders hurt, Cass?”

“Uh… I don’t know. I mean, probably? I think so? Maybe?”

“Hm.” He pushed some errant strands of her auburn hair out of her face. “Well, possible shoulder pain notwithstanding, how was it?”

She turned her head to him and smiled softly. “It was good. Uh… it was really, really good.”

He pressed his hand to her face and traced her cheekbone, “What’s the matter, Cass - cat got your tongue?”

She laughed and reached for his ear. “No, but the wolf’s got all of me. And I don’t think he’s going to let me go.”

He grinned at her, “No, he most assuredly will not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @bevosgirl and @blondetexan for betaing


End file.
